FEELING
by Minerva Huang
Summary: KyungSoo memiliki firasat bahwa hubungannya dengan Jongin tidak akan bertahan selamanya.Kaisoo/EXO/Its Yaoi/RnR/DLDR


**Title : FEELING**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Kaisoo as usual muahaha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KyungSoo hanyalah remaja biasa.

KyungSoo hanyalah anak dari seorang single parent.

KyungSoo hanya remaja dengan otak yang lumayan cerdas hingga ia bisa mendapat beasiswa disekolah elit seperti ini. Sebuah sekolah dimana hampir sebagian siswanya mengecat rambut mereka. Mulai dari coklat, merah, bahkan warna pelangi. Mungkin kalian dapat mengenali KyungSoo dari jauh sebab ia satu-satunya siswa yang belum pernah mengecat rambutnya.

Mengapa ia belum pernah mengecat rambutnya?

Karena kyungSoo tidak punya cukup uang.

KyungSoo hanyalah remaja yang hidup di tiga tempat. Rumah,sekolah dan tempat kerja. KyungSoo tidak pernah keluar dari ketiga area tersebut. Wisata? Tidak pernah. KyungSoo hanya bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya berwisata jika sekolahnya mengadakannya. KyungSoo tidak pernah punya waktu untuk sekedar hangout bersama teman-temannya. Jikapun ia diajak, ia akan menolaknya. Mengapa?

Karena kyungSoo tidak punya cukup uang.

KyungSoo tidak begitu mengerti tentang dunia malam. KyungSoo tidak suka minum dan lebih senang berdiam diri dirumah dan berkutat dengan buku dan tugas-tugas sekolahnya. Setidaknya ia harus tetap mempertahankan prestasinya hingga ia berhasil lulus dari sekolahnya.

KyungSoo tidak pernah berkencan seumur hidupnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaiamana harus menggombal atau bagaimana caranya merespon ketika seseorang menggombalinya. KyungSoo bahkan belum tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika perutmu seakan digelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu. Hingga pada suatu hari seorang namja aneh datang padanya.

"Hei,kau..."

"Eh? Aku?"

"Iya,kau! Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku..."

Dan setelahnya KyungSoo seakan merasa ia baru saja mendapat kutukan. Kutukan yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya kaku seperti baru saja terkena tongkat sihir bermantra. Kutukan yang membuat pipinya terasa panas. Padahal jelas-jelas ruangan ini ber AC. Kutukan yang membuat matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari sosok bernama Kim Jongin.

Namja yang ia yakini sebagai penyihir yang mengutuknya.

Hipotesis yang luar biasa bukan?

.

"Hei, KyungSoo..."

"Ne? Ada apa Baek?" KyungSoo menoleh pada sahabat karibnya. Teman seperjuangannya ketika ia masih sangat muda. Sahabat yang mengetahui hampir segudang kisah hidup KyungSoo.

"Aku dengar kau berpacaran dengan Kim Jongin? Bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun terlihat penasaran. Ada sebersit rasa bangga sebab akhirnya KyungSoo memiliki pacar. Mungkin Baekhyun akan mengajaknya untuk double date jika ada waktu (dan jika KyungSoo memiliki cukup uang).

"Aku tidak tahu. Ia memaksaku dan aku tidak diberi kesempatan berbicara..." Jawab KyungSoo sekenanya. Mengingat-ingat kejadian tempo hari ketika namja tersebut naik keatas meja kantin dan mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. KyungSoo menatap baekhyun kosong.

"...Entahlah..."

.

Sejujurnya KyungSoo tidak yakin akan keseriusan Kim Jongin. Pertama, mereka masih dalam fase ababil. Bukankah remaja cenderung ingin mencoba segala hal? Bisa saja Jongin hanya menjadikan KyungSoo sebagai salah satu kelinci percobaannya.

Kedua, KyungSoo dan Jongin berbeda. Sangat-jauh-berbeda. Jongin kaya dan KyungSoo (hampir mendekati) miskin. Jongin populer dan KyungSoo tidak populer. Jongin punya banyak teman,hampir seluruh penjuru sekolah mengenalnya. Sedangkan KyungSoo? Jumlah temannya hanya bisa dihitung oleh jari. Maksudku, Jari tangan dan Jari kaki. Itu berarti teman KyungSoo tidak lebih dari 20 orang. Jongin seperti refleksi dari tokoh utama dalam cerita. Sedangkan KyungSoo hanya pemeran figuran yang numpang lewat didepan kamera.

Ketiga, Jongin sangat tampan. Dan KyungSoo sebaliknya. KyungSoo tidak bisa memungkiri fakta yang satu ini. Terbukti dari perasaan asing yang muncul dari dalam dadanya ketika mereka sedang bersama.

KyungSoo tidak tahu mengapa. Meski Jongin selalu menyebut kata cinta disetiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan pada KyungSoo tiap harinya,masih ada perasaan takut dalam diri KyungSoo. KyungSoo selalu merasa bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan berakhir bahagia. Darimana KyungSoo mendapat pemikiran seperti itu?

Feeling.

Feeling KyungSoo tidak pernah salah. Feeling yang membuat KyungSoo mencegah agar sang Appa tidak pergi bertugas dimalam itu. Malam dimana hujan mengguyur kota dengan sangat deras namun panggilan dari kantor memaksa sang Appa untuk keluar malam itu juga. KyungSoo yang saat itu masih kecil menangis memohon agar sang Appa tidak meninggalkannya bersama Eommanya sendirian dirumah. Sang Appa hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut KyungSoo.

"Tenang,Kyungie...Appa akan segera kembali. Dan setelah itu Appa akan membelikanmu mobil-mobilan baru..."

Harapan KyungSoo sirna. Ia tidak akan pernah membelikan mobil-mobilan baru. Sebab Appa KyungSoo tidak akan pernah kembali kerumah. Ia tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil malam itu.

Feeling KyungSoo tidak pernah salah. Feeling yang membuat KyungSoo membujuk sang Eomma untuk tidak menanggapi telepon dari atasannya. Peristiwa itu terjadi ketika KyungSoo masih Smp. KyungSoo tahu, ahjusshi tersebut menyukai Eommanya. Wajahnya memang tampan dan ia kaya. Namun ada sebersit rasa tidak nyaman ketika KyungSoo menatap kedalam matanya.

Dan benar saja, ahjusshi tersebut ternyata adalah pria hidung belang yang mengincar tubuh Eommanya. Ia mengetahuinya ketika pada suatu hari rekan kerja Eomma KyungSoo mengetuk pintu dan mengantarkan Eomma KyungSoo yang terlihat sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Rambutnya sedikit kusut dan KyungSoo tahu pakaian Eommanya tidak seberantakan ini ketika ia pergi kekantor. Rekan kerja Eomma KyungSoo mengatakan bahwa Eomma KyungSoo hampir saja diperkosa oleh ahjusshi tersebut. Beruntung Eommanya berteriak sangat keras dan orang-orang diluar ruangan dapat mendengarnya. KyungSoo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa,yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah berlari kepelukan Eommanya.

Dan kali ini, KyungSoo harus mati-matian melawan keadaan. Disatu sisi ia masih menyimpan firasat tersebut dibenaknya. Perasaan curiga pada Jongin tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Namun disisi lain ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa...ia mulai mencintai namja tersebut.

.

Jongin selalu berhasil membuat kejutan ditiap kali mereka bertemu. Jongin selalu bisa membuat KyungSoo merona,meski dengan gombalan abal-abal ala Kim Jongin. Jongin berhasil membuat KyungSoo tidak berhenti memikirkan namja berkulit tan tersebut. Jongin berhasil membuat KyungSoo mengerjakan 20 soal matematika kurang dari 10 menit sebab mereka berjanji akan berkencan sepulang sekolah nanti.

Dan Jongin berhasil membuat KyungSoo terjatuh padanya.

"KyungSoo..."

"Hmmm?"

Saat ini mereka tengah berada disebuah bianglala. Hari sudah menjelang malam dan KyungSoo rasa kencan yang menurutnya romantis ini akan segera berakhir. Ini adalah kali pertama KyungSoo merasakan yang namanya berkencan. Dan KyungSoo tidak tahu akan semenyenangkan ini. KyungSoo bahkan tidak perlu menggunakan tabungannya untuk berkencan sebab ternyata Jongin yang membayar semuanya.

Jongin yang semula duduk berhadapan dengan KyungSoo pun berpindah kesebelahnya. Ia menggenggam tangan KyungSoo dan menatapnya dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Jongin berujar sembari mengecup punggung tangan KyungSoo.

"...Aku tahu" Balas KyungSoo. Namun Jongin malah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku juga dong..."

"...Aku tidak mau..."

"Waeeeee?" Jongin merajuk seperti anak kecil. KyungSoo tidak pernah melewatkan bagian yang satu ini. Ia sangat suka ketika Jongin merajuk padanya.

"Aku akan mengatakannya jika aku sudah benar-benar yakin padamu..." Balas KyungSoo.

"maksudmu?" Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Jika dimasa depan kita menikah, maka aku akan mengatakannya..."

KyungSoo mengusap pelan pipi Jongin. Matanya bulatnya menelusuri sosok indah dihadapannya. Bagaimana KyungSoo bisa beruntung mendapatkan namja setampan Jongin? KyungSoo bahkan baru sempat memikirkannya saat ini. Namun firasat bahwa ini tidak akan bertahan selamanya masih kokoh tertanam dalam benak KyungSoo. Terlebih lagi semakin hari firasat tersebut makin kuat. Dan KyungSoo benar-benar tersika karenanya.

"KyungSoo?" Panggil Jongin. KyungSoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Pipinya merona hebat ketika ia tersadar bahwa ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin ketika melamun tadi. Jongin tersenyum jahil melihat ekspresi KyungSoo.

"Kau ingin kucium?"

"Aaa...ti-tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud..." KyungSoo menjauhkan kepalanya. Namun Jongin malah mendekatkannya kembali dan membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Tidak perlu sungkan...Aku akan memberikanmu bibirku kapanpun kau mau..."

Belum sempat KyungSoo mengelak. Ia sudah merasakan bibir Jongin menempel dibibirnya. Sensasi aneh kembali muncul dari dalam dadanya. Bibir Jongin begitu lembut, begitu hangat dan membuat kesadarannya perlahan hilang. KyungSoo tanpa sadar menutup mata,memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk mencari posisi yang pas, kemudian mengalungkan tangannya di leher kekasihnya.

"Tadi itu hanya ciuman biasa, besok-besok akan kuajari kau french kiss..."

"Dasar mesum!"

"Hahahahaha..."

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari. Bulan berganti bulan. Tahun berganti tahun. Hubungan KyungSoo dan Jongin semakin erat. Mereka memasuki universitas yang sama namun di jurusan berbeda. KyungSoo dijurusan jurnalistik dan Jongin di jurusan bisnis. Jongin dan KyungSoo kini hidup bersama di apartemen milik Jongin. Awalnya KyungSoo tidak mau, namun dengan seribu alasan Jongin misalnya Jongin yang takut jika tidak ada yang mengurusinya jika ia tinggal sendiri, akhirnya KyungSoo yang pada dasarnya tidak tegaan pun mengikuti kemauan Jongin.

KyungSoo tidak tahu jika tinggal seatap dengan Jongin akan semerepotkan ini. Tiap pagi ia akan selalu mendengar rengekan Jongin yang enggan dibangunkan, Jongin yang selalu menjadikannya guling berjalan (Jongin sangat suka memeluk KyungSoo seperti guling), Jongin yang selalu mengajaknya mandi bersama (Jongin selalu beralasan meminta KyungSoo menggosok punggungnya), meski pada akhirnya kamar mandi yang seharusnya terisi oleh suara guyuran shower justru tergantikan dengan suara erangan dan desahan KyungSoo.

"Aku tidak akan tahan jika melihatmu tanpa sehelai pakaian..."

"Makanya jangan mengajakku mandi bersama,bodoh..."

"Waeyoooo?!"

Begitulah. Ketika semuanya berakhir dan KyungSoo selalu mengomel saat bokongnya seakan dirobek, Jongin selalu merengek dan meminta maaf dengan mengikutsertakan aegyo gagalnya.

Dan seperti biasa, KyungSoo selalu memaafkannya.

Mereke kemudian menyantap sarapan mereka sambil menonton televisi. Dengan Jongin yang selalu meminta lauk KyungSoo dan KyungSoo hanya bisa mendengus melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang tahun ini berumur 21 tahun.

"Sebenarnya aku ini kekasih atau baby sitter sih?" gerutu KyungSoo sambil menyuapkan lauk kedalam mulut Jongin yang terbuka lebar.

"Dua-duanya..." Jawab Jongin dengan makanan yang penuh dimulutnya.

.

.

.

Semain tinggi pohon,semakin besar angin yang menerpanya. Tidak terkecuali hubungan KyungSoo dan Jongin. KyungSoo yang mengira semuanya akan baik-baik saja mulai berubah pikirannya. Firasat buruknya akan hubungannya dengan Jongin makin hari makin menjadi-jadi.

Hal itu dimulai ketika Jongin tidak lagi mengabiskan waktu bersamanya. Jongin sering pulang malam, Jongin sering melewatkan acara makan bersama mereka, dan Jongin tidak lagi memperlakukannya seperti dulu. KyungSoo bersikap seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja, ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini hanya masalah waktu. Jongin pasti akan kembali seperti semula.

Namun semuanya salah.

KyungSoo yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Jongin akhirnya memberanikan diri mengambil tindakan. Ia meraih ponsel Jongin yang berdering diatas meja. Jongin sedang mandi jadi tidak ada salahnya KyungSoo yang mengangkat telepon tersebut.

KyungSoo adalah kekasihnya, bukan begitu?

KyungSoo merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang membaca nama yang tertera dilayar ponsel Jongin. Perlahan, ia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

.

Jongin baru saja selesai mandi. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah setelah seharian berada dikampus berkutat dengan tugas kuliahnya. Hingga ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar, yang pertama kali mencuri perhatiannya adalah KyungSoo yang tengah memegang ponselnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"...Jongin..." Panggil KyungSoo.

"Ne?"

"Yoon Sohee, siapa yeoja itu? Mengapa ia memanggilmu chagiya?"

"Kyung...KyungSoo...aku..."

.

.

.

KyungSoo tidak tahu jika sakit hati rasanya semenyakitkan ini. Ia memang sudah lama memiliki firasat bahwa hubungannya dengan Jongin tidak akan selamanya baik-baik saja. Namun KyungSoo tidak pernah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menghadapi kemungkinan bahwa Jongin akan berselingkuh dibelakangnya.

Yoon Sohee adalah teman Kai dimasa kecil. Mereka bertemu kembali ketika masuk universitas. KyungSoo tidak tahu secantik apa wajah yeoja itu, tapi ia merasa suatu saat kai akan mencintai yeoja tersebut melebihi dirinya.

Tapi bagaimana dengan KyungSoo? Jongin mengisi hampir seratus persen hari-harinya. Suaranya, wajahnya,sentuhannya sudah setara dengan oksigen bagi KyungSoo.

4 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. KyungSoo sudah terlalu mencintai Jongin.

.

Jongin menatap KyungSoo yang tengah sibuk merapikan kopernya. KyungSoo mmeutuskan untuk berpisah setelah kejadian pada malam itu. Terlebih lagi ketika mengetahui bahwa Kai sudaah menjalin hubungan dengan Sohee hampir setahun, KyungSoo benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkannya lebih lama.

Keduanya terdiam. Baik KyungSoo maupun Jongin tidak ada yang berniat mengeluarkan suara. KyungSoo kembali mengecek barang-barang yang akan ia bawa,kemudian mengangkat kopernya menuju ruang tamu.

"Mau kuantar?" Tanya Jongin. Kecanggungan luar biasa menerpa keduanya.

"Tidak usah Jongin..." Jawab KyungSoo yang masih sibuk dengan tali sepatunya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan meraih ransel serta kopernya. Kemudian berbalik menatap Jongin yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Aku pergi,Jongin...Jaga dirimu baik-baik..." Ucap KyungSoo sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Sebisa mungkin tidak menatap wajah Jongin lebih dari tiga detik.

"...KyungSoo aku-"

**BLAM**

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, KyungSoo sudah terlebih dahulu membanting pintu dan keluar dari rumahnya. Setelah itu Jongin mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauh, dan semakin lama-semakin menghilang.

.

.

.

Hari ini, hari dimana seluruh mahasiswa fakultas bisnis merayakan kelulusan mereka. KyungSoo sudah berdiri dengan sebuah rangkaian bunga mawar putih ditangannya. Hari ini,sahabatnya Baekhyun resmi lulus dari universitas. Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik tentu KyungSoo harus memberinya selamat.

"Baekkie, selamat atas kelulusanmu!" Ucap KyungSoo sambil memeluk sahabat mungilnya tersebut. Baekhyun membalas pelukan KyungSoo dengan tawa bahagia.

"Terima kasih, KyungSoo..." Ucap baekhyun.

KyungSoo membalas senyum Baekhyun, hingga matanya tanpa sengaja mendapati sesosok namja tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Ah, KyungSoo lupa jika Jongin juga mahasiswa jurusan bisnis.

KyungSoo berjalan menghampiri sang mantan kekasih yang tengah diam menatapnya. Ini adalah kali pertama pertemuan mereka sejak putus beberapa bulan lalu. Jongin terlihat tampan hari ini, dan itu justru membuat dada KyungSoo semakin sesak.

"Hai..."

"hai, KyungSoo..."

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu..." Ucap KyungSoo. Jongin membalas jabatan tangan KyungSoo.

"Terima kasih,KyungSoo..." jawab Jongin. Keduanya hanya saling menatap hingga tiba-tiba sesosok yeoja datang menghampiri mereka.

"Oppa, aku mencarimu kemana-mana..." Ucap yeoja tersebut sambil menggandeng tangan Jongin. KyungSoo tersenyum pada yeoja tersebut. Berusaha keras tidak pingsan melihat ini semua. Terdengar berlebihan mungkin, tapi KyungSoo bersumpah kakinya seperti kehilangan tenaga. Fakta bahwa saat ini Jongin tengah bersama yeoja lain dihadapannya membuatnya sadar. Jongin bukan miliknya lagi.

"Siapa dia, Oppa?" Yeoja tersebut sedikit penasaran dengan sosok KyungSoo. KyungSoo mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Do KyungSoo, sahabat Jongin sejak Sma..." Ucap KyungSoo. Dan Jongin langsung menatapnya, kaget.

"Sejak Sma ya? Wah sudah lama ya..."

"...begitulah..."

"Senang mengenalmu KyungSoo ssi! Aku Yoon Sohee,kekasih Kai..." Sohee dan KyungSoo berjabat tangan. Tangan Sohee sangat lembut dan mungil. Pasti sangat cocok berada dalam genggaman Jongin, itulah yang ada dibenak KyungSoo.

"Apa kau lulusan universitas ini juga,KyungSoo ssi?" Tanya Sohee lagi.

"Ne, aku lulus beberapa bulan lalu..."

"Oh begitu, apa kau sudah bekerja?"

"...Aku mendapat tawaran untuk bekerja disalah satu perusahaan di jepang..." Jawab KyungSoo. Dan setelah itu ia bertatapan dengan Jongin untuk beberapa detik.

"Kapan?" Tanya Jongin setelah sekian lama berdiri mematung.

"20 november..." Jawab KyungSoo.

"Wah, kenapa pas sekali? Aku dan akan menikah pada tanggal 20 november juga...Akan jauh lebih baik jika kau juga hadir KyungSoo ssi!" Ucap Sohee.

"Me..menikah?"

"Ne, kami berdua sepakat untuk menikah..."

.

.

.

KyungSoo tahu cepat atau lambat Jongin akan meninggalkannya. Tapi ia tidak tahu jika rasanya akan semenyakitkan ini. KyungSoo seharusnya dapat mengontrol perasaannya agar tidak jatuh terlalu dalam. Tapi semuanya terlambat.

"KyungSoo?" KyungSoo membulatkan matanya. Tidak menyangka Jongin akan meneleponnya selarut ini.

"...Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menghubungimu..."

"Tidurlah, bukankah besok hari pernikahanmu?"

"...Aku tidak bisa tidur..."

"..."

"...KyungSoo?"

"...ne?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja..."

"KyungSoo aku minta maaf telah menghancurkan semuanya. Aku-"

"Jongin, tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Kau akan menikah besok dan kau seharusnya berbahagia. Bukankah itu pilihanmu? Yoon Sohee adalah yeoja yang baik dan ia akan menjadi istrimu. Ibu dari anak-anakmu. Pendampingmu hingga kau tua. Dan aku? Aku akan baik-baik saja...Aku akan ke Jepang meraih mimpiku. Dan aku akan bahagia. Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi..."

"...KyungSoo..."

"...Mungkin waktu yang kita habiskan bersama selama ini tidak membantu sama sekali. Kita masih muda waktu itu. Aku rasa itu hanya cinta sesaat yang akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku yakin Yoon Sohee adalah yang terbaik. Sebab...kau lebih memilihnya"

"...Maaf..."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Selamat malam Jongin..."

"Selamat malam...KyungSoo..."

**Tiiit...Tiiit...Tiiit...**

Itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka mengungkit hubungan mereka sejak KyungSoo meninggalkan rumah mengabaikan tumpukan kertas yang menumpuk dimeja kerjanya. Ia lebih memilih meraih sekotak tissue dan berakhir dengan menangisi mantan kekasihnya sepanjang malam.

Untuk pertama kalinya, KyungSoo menangis untuk Jongin.

.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil membawakan koper KyungSoo.

"Sudah..." KyungSoo sedikit menjauhkan kepala Baekhyun yang bersandar dipundaknya. Sejak Chanyeol dan baekhyun tiba dirumah KyungSoo baekhyun langsung menerjang tubuh sahabatnya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Baek...aku tidak bisa bernafas!"

"...Mianhae..."Jawab Baekhyun sambil melepas pelukannya.

* * *

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Sesosok ahjusshi datang menghampiri Jongin. Jongin tampak sangat tampan dalam balutan jas berwarna hitam.

"Sudah, bagaimana dengan Sohee?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ia juga sudah siap. Kau harus melihatnya nanti, ia sangat cantik..." Jawab Appa Jongin. Jongin tersenyum lalu kembali melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

* * *

"KyungSoo, kau yakin jika pergi ke bandara sendirian?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa, kalian cukup mencarikan aku taksi dan aku bisa berangkat sendiri..."Jawab KyungSoo.

"Baiklah..."

* * *

"Yoon Sohee, apa kau bersedia menjadi istri bagi Kim Jongin?"

"Aku bersedia..." Sesosok yeoja cantik yang terbalut gaun pengantin menjawab dengan lantang. Kemudian menatap sang calon suami dengan senyum manis dibibirnya.

"Dan anda, Kim Jongin..."

Jongin menarik nafasnya begitu namanya disebutkan.

* * *

KyungSoo mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dari tasnya. Mata indahnya mengamati tulisan-tulisannya 4 tahun belakangan. Bolpoin yang dahulu ia gunakan terlihat memudar.

**11 Januari 2009**

Sesosok namja aneh tiba-tiba naik ke meja kantin dan meneriakkan namaku. Aku pun kaget dan menoleh. Tanpa aku sangka, ia mangatakan bahwa menyukaiku dan aku harus menjadi kekasihnya. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

KyungSoo tersenyum kecil membacanya. Ia masih ingat kejadian pada hari itu. Ia pun membali lembar kertas dan beralih pada tulisan lainnya.

**20 juni 2010**

Aku kira hubungan kami hanya akan bertahan beberapa bulan. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Jongin selalu bersikap baik dan terbuka padaku. Ia bahkan berjanji akan menikahiku jika kami sudah dewasa. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak mempercayainya.

**13 November 2011**

Jongin jatuh sakit dan aku sangat bingung dibuatnya. Ia tidak masuk sekolah dan tidak membalas teleponku. Tapi syukurlah tadi pagi ia masuk kekelas dan aku langsung memarahinya habis-habisan. Aku tahu aku keterlaluan, tapi ia harus tahu betapa aku mengkhawatirkannya.

**1 April 2012**

Aku dan Jongin menghabiskan hari ini dengan berdiam diri dirumah. Ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia sedang sangat merindukanku dan ingin aku menemaninya. Aku membuatkan masakan enak dan Jongin terlihat senang sekali. Kami bermain game dan bertaruh jika yang kalah harus menuruti semua keinginan si pemenang. Dan seperti biasa, aku selalu kalah dan kami berakhir di ranjang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku, tapi Jongin melakukannya dengan lembut.

Aku rasanya aku mencintainya. Tapi tetap saja, firasat bahwa suatu hari Jongin akan meninggalkanku masih terbayang dipikiranku.

**28 oktober 2013**

Aku menatap layar ponsel Jongin. Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Yoon Sohee, tapi ia memanggil Jongin dengan panggilan yang sama denganku. Aku rasa ini adalah alasan mengapa sikap Jongin berubah. Ia berselingkuh. Padahal kami sudah berpacaran 4 tahun. Apa 4 tahun waktu yang singkat?

KyungSoo menatap sendu catatan terakhirnya. Kemudian jemari mungilnnya bergerak dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

**20 november 2013**

Hari yang dinantikan pun tiba. Jongin akan menikah hari ini, dan aku akan berangkat ke jepang menemui rekan kerjaku. Benar-benar diluar dugaan. Tapi siapa yang bisa menebak takdir? Waktu bukanlah penentu kebahagiaan. Aku tidak menyangka 4 tahun kami berpacaran akan berakhir seperti ini. Menyedihkan.

.

.

KyungSoo baru saja akan menuliskan kalimat berikutnya hingga pengumuman keberangkatan menyapa gendang telinganya. KyungSoo bangkit dan mengemasi barang-barangnya. Kaki kecil KyungSoo bergerak menuju antrian, hatinya telah ia mantapkan untuk mengikhlaskan semuanya. Tapi entah mengapa wajah dan suara Jongin masih enggan pergi dari pikirannya.

Pikiran KyunSoo tidak karuan dan ia hampir saja memaki orang yang dengan kasar tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. KyungSoo berbalik,namun kemudian KyungSoo mengurungkan niatnya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia memaki orang yang jelas-jelas sangat ia cintai?

Jongin tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dengan jas hitam lengkap dengan mawar putih salah satu sisinya. Matanya berair dan makeup nya sedikit luntur. Tangannya masih mengenggam erat jemari KyungSoo.

"...Jangan pergi..."

"..."

"...Maafkan aku, aku begitu bodoh...Aku seharusnya sadar bahwa aku tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Kita sudah melewati 4 tahun bersama dan aku malah menghancurkannya begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan bahwa aku bersedia menikahi Sohee sedangkan yang terbayang adalah wajahmu? KyungSoo maafkan aku...Berikan aku kesempatan lagi. Aku sudah melarikan diri dari pernikahanku dan aku yakin orang-orang disana sedang menghujamku dengan makian dan sumpah serapah. Jadi aku mohon...Kali ini saja...beri aku-"

KyungSoo tidak memberi namja dihadapannya untuk berbicara lebih banyak lagi. Ia langsung memeluk Jongin dengan sangat erat.

"Jangan bicara lagi. Aku benci jika kau mulai berpidato seperti ini. Cukup katakan kau mencintaiku dan tidak akan pergi lagi, itu sudah cukup..." Ucap KyungSoo,mempererat pelukannya. Jongin tersenyum dan mencium aroma rambut KyungSoo kemudian melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang KyungSoo.

"...Maafkan aku..."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Jongin..."

Keduanya kembali terdiam,menyesap aroma tubuh masing-masing dan berbagi kehangatan.

"...Aku kira pengantin seharusnya berada di gereja. Bukannya bandara..." Ucap KyungSoo lagi.

"Aku harus menjemput pengantinku terlebih dahulu, makanya aku kemari..." KyungSoo tersenyum kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin..."

"...Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat..."

.

.

.

KyungSoo terbangun begitu merasakan sensasi menggeletik dihidungnya. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Jongin tengah tersenyum sumringah padanya.

"Selamat pagi honey bunny sweety darling..." Ucap Jongin kemudian menghadiahkan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada area wajah KyungSoo. KyungSoo memejamkan matanya,ia merasa geli sebab rambut Jongin menggelitik wajahnya.

"Hentikan Jongin badanmu berat!" Gerutu KyungSoo. Jongin terkekeh kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku..." Jawab Jongin kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia meraih sebuah buku disisi meja dan membukanya. Mata KyungSoo membulat begitu melihat buku yang dipegang Jongin.

"Ya! Itu bukuku! Cepat kembalikan!" KyungSoo berusaha merampas buku itu namun Jongin berhasil menghindar.

"Ah aku tidak tahu kau begitu feminim KyungSoo..kau bahkan menulis diary..." Goda Jongin sambil melihat isi buku itu. KyungSoo merona mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khwatir. Setelah ini aku benar-benar tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Akan kubuktikan bahwa firasatmu itu salah..." Ucap Jongin lagi sambil meraih bolpoin kemudian menuliskan sesuatu disana. KyungSoo mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin dan melihat apa yang ditulis Jongin dihalaman terakhir buku tersebut.

Begitu Jongin selesai menulis, ia menunjukkan hasil tulisannya pada KyungSoo. Dan KyungSoo pun tertawa melihatnya lalu menghadiahkan kecupan manis di bibir Jongin.

* * *

**21 november 2013**

Jongin batal menikah dan ia kembali pada belahan jiwanya,Do KyungSoo. Mereka akan segera menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya :* :* :*

Tertanda, Kim Jongin.

**END**


End file.
